MetalGreymon (disambiguation)
MetalGreymon (Vaccine) Omnimon * (w/ WereGarurumon) |java=Chika Sakamoto |enva=Joseph Pilato |partner=Taichi "Tai" Kamiya Neo Saiba |g1=Greymon-species |s1=MetalGreymon (Virus) |s2=MetalGreymon (2010 anime) |s3=MetalGreymon X |n1=(En:) RealMetalGreymon |n2=(Ja:) メタルグレイモン MetalGreymon |n3=(Ja:) 真メタルグレイモン''Digimon Digital Card Battle'' True MetalGreymon |n4=(Ja:) メタルグレイモンＬ MetalGreymon L |n5=(Zh:) 機械暴龍獸/机械暴龙兽 Jīxiè Bàolóngshòu |n6=(Sr:) МеталоГрејмон n dub MetaloGrejmon }} MetalGreymon (Vaccine) is a Cyborg Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Metal Greymon". It has mechanized more than half of its body. The MetalGreymon of Folder Continent are Cyborg Digimon that succeed in perfectly digivolving from Greymon,[http://www10.channel.or.jp/digimon/accel/evo/pic.php3?type=j&id=1_570 Digimon Accel: Justice Genome: MetalGreymon] and draw out a stronger power which cannot be compared with those of File Island.[http://digimon.net/digimon_archive2010/city/gallery/p5/4-1.html Digimon Pendulum 5: MetalGreymon] In order to evolve to MetalGreymon, it must be successful in defeating the enemies who come against it, one after another. Also, MetalGreymon's offensive power is said to equal that of a single nuclear warhead, and if the likes of a low-level Digimon suffered that blow, it would be annihilated without leaving a trace. Its "Trident Arm" is made from enhanced Chrome Digizoid.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/metalgreymon-v/index.html Digimon Reference Book: MetalGreymon (Vaccine)] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World 2 MetalGreymon digivolves from Greymon, and can digivolve into WarGreymon or Omnimon, depending on its DP. He also appears in BIOS Domain on two floors, the first to introduce him, and the second is the last floor of the domain where he is obtainable as a partner using the Toy Plane given to the player (before the boss is beaten). This particular MetalGreymon you encounter in BIOS Domain knows "Giga Blaster" and "Horn Buster". It also appears in the Giga Domain, Scan Domain, Data Domain, Soft Domain, Bug Domain, Core Tower and Chaos Tower. Digimon World 3 Agumon becomes MetalGreymon at level 20. For the other starter Digimon, digivolves to MetalGreymon if Greymon reach at lvl 40,he can digivolve into Wargreymon. He also avaiable in cards with Red S-Energy and has 34 AP/32HP. Digimon Digital Card Battle MetalGreymon (Vaccine) known as "RealMetalGreymon", appeared as the champion of Wiseman Tower in the second card battle game. He belongs to the Flame card group. He has 1540 HP, 850 circle-attack, 600 triangle-attack, and circle-counter cross attack. His support card is boost own attack +300. Digimon World DS MetalGreymon digivolves from Greymon, and can digivolve to WarGreymon, BlackWarGreymon or Omnimon (once you've befriended an Omnimon). Digimon World Dawn and Dusk MetalGreymon digivolves from Greymon, at Lv. 34 and 3000 Dragon Exp. Then, he digivolves into WarGreymon. MetalGreymon can be found at Chaos Brain. In Dusk, it can be found in Sunshine City. Digimon World Championship MetalGreymon can digivolve from Veedramon and GeoGreymon with 40 Dragon AP and Tyrannomon and Greymon with at least 10 battles, and digivolves to WarGreymon with 14 battles, with at least 50% won, 60 Dragon AP and an Egg revert, or VictoryGreymon with 30 battles, with 50% won and 2 egg reverts. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution MetalGreymon digivolves from Greymon and can digivolve into WarGreymon, or AncientGreymon if the Spirit of Fire plate is set. It can be found in the Limit Valley. Digimon Masters MetalGreymon can be found in Ruined Historic. Attacks *'Mega Claw'This attack is named "Body Blow" in Digimon Battle. (Trident Arm): Launches its tethered Trident Arm to slash or wrap up enemies. *'Giga Blaster'This attack is named "Artifical Intelligence Missile" in Digimon Battle. (Giga Destroyer): Fires organic missiles form the hatch on part of its chest. *'Metal Arm' *'Metal Slash' *'Tera Destroyer': Launches an enhanced version of its "Giga Blaster" attack. * : Slashes with its claw. *'Powerful Flame': Unleashes a wave of fire from its claw. MetalGreymon (Virus) MetalGreymon L |g1=Greymon-species |s1=MetalGreymon (Vaccine) |s2=MetalGreymon (2010 anime) |s3=Death MetalGreymon }} MetalGreymon is a Cyborg Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Metal Greymon". It is the strongest Cyborg Digimon, and after going through numerous battles, it was able to survive by mechanizing more than half its body. The MetalGreymon of File Island were able to drastically extend their vital functions through remodeling, but their flesh portions could not hold out and were discolored blue. In order to digivolve to MetalGreymon, one must succeed in taking down the enemies who come upon oneself. Also, its offensive power is said to equal that of a single nuclear warhead.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/metalgreymon-web/index.html Digimon Reference Book: MetalGreymon (Virus)] Digimon Adventure 02 C'mon Digimon MetalGreymon is the secret, strongest digivolution, and is training his to become it. When 's absorbs Makoto's Hard Armor III's data, it can assume the form of a due to how close it was to becoming a MetalGreymon. Digimon World MetalGreymon (Virus) appears on top of Mount Infinity, just before Machinedramon's room. After being beaten, it goes to the arena and opened a bar while giving nicknames to the player's Digimon. MetalGreymon's finisher is accidentally mixed up (name only) with HerculesKabuterimon's and called Giga Scissor Claw. MetalGreymon (Virus) can digivolve from Greymon, Meramon, Monochromon, Drimogemon, and Tyrannomon. MetalGreymon (Virus) has a 33% chance to digivolve into SkullGreymon when it loses a life. Digimon Digital Card Battle MetalGreymon's card can be obtained early in the game sometimes by clearing an arena, but only if the Red Deck is chosen by the player. Later on in the game, the player can sometimes find a copy of it in booster packs. It can also be obtained through card fusion as well depending upon the cards used. MetalGreymon is a fire specialty (Red) Card. Its Circle Attack does 720 damage. Digimon World Championship MetalGreymon (Virus) can digivolve from Greymon with 30 Vaccine AP and 8 Battles, Growlmon with 40 Virus AP or DarkTyrannomon with 8 battles and 40 Dragon AP, and will digivolve to BlackWarGreymon with 14 battles, with 50% won, 60 Dragon AP and an Egg Revert. Attacks *'Giga Blaster' (Giga Destroyer): Fires missiles from the hatch on part of its chest. *'Mega Claw' (Trident Arm): Launches its ed metal claw off its arm to slash or wrap up enemies. *'Metal Slash': Slashes with its claw. *'Flame of Fury' (Revenge Flame): Unleashes a wave of fire from its claw. *'Booster Claw' MetalGreymon (2010 anime) MetalGreymon (2010 anime) is a Cyborg Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Metal ". It is the , which possesses MailBirdramon's armor on top of 's power, a form which was strengthened without hindering the fighting strength of Greymon, who specialized in close-combat fighting. Due to its "Trident Arm" and "Giga Destroyer" techniques, it has changed from a Greymon that excelled in one-to-one battles to an enhancement that could fight one-to-many.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/metalgreymon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: MetalGreymon (Digimon Xros Wars version)] Digimon Fusion Attacks *'Trident Arm': Smashes its claw into the opponent, a technique exceptionally enhanced in offensive power due to adding extremely high-temperature claws on top of Greymon's already mighty strength. *'Giga Destroyer': Annihilates all of the opponents surrounding it by emitting extremely high-energy, homing laser beams at them. MetalGreymon + Cyber Launcher MetalGreymon + Cyber Launcher is an Enhancement Digimon whose name and design are derived from " Cyber ". turned into a weapon as the which assists . As its "Cyber Gigantic Launcher" is its Special Move which boasts its maximum offensive power, it is demonstrated along with its "Coronal Mass Ejection" in order to annihilate the opponent.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/cyberlauncher/index.html Digimon Reference Book: MetalGreymon + Cyber Launcher] Digimon Fusion Attacks *'Cyber Launcher' *'Cyber Gigantic Launcher': Concentrates and fires all of its energy. *' ': Lowers its thermal power but opens all of its gunports, allowing it to attack countless enemies. MetalGreymon X MetalGreymon }} MetalGreymon X is an orange MetalGreymon modified through the X-Antibody. Digimon D-Cyber While Teru is under MetalPhantomon's control, his partner is MetalGreymon X. When he is defeated by Hikaru's Dorugoramon, he reverts back to Agumon X. Attacks *'Trident Arm VER 9.9' *'Giga Destroyer' *'Metal Slash' Notes and references